


Cinnamon and Mint

by aviselan (lunairetic)



Series: Ava Lavellan Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, NSFW Hints, Solas Fluff Friday, Writing Prompt, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunairetic/pseuds/aviselan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava wishes to escape for the night. Solas describes how that will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon and Mint

It was quiet save for the crackle of the fire. He was reading quietly in front of the hearth, patiently waiting.

She had asked him here, to wait for her while she finished being hoarded by her advisors. He had laughed and agreed. She had given him a quick kiss before Josephine could come and drag her away. She had been avoiding the planning for Halamshiral for weeks, and it was finally to the point where she could no longer hide. Having tried, but Vivienne managed to cut off all of her good hiding spots. Even the ones that she thought no one could get to.

Ava had even begged for Solas to hide her. She even contemplated opening a rift and hiding there, saying that she would rather fight a hundred demons before getting dressed up like some trophy rabbit. Solas had humored her only for a little while, before convincing her that it was better to get it done with than to keep delaying.

“Ah, you traitor.” She said, frowning but not quite, fighting back the smile that threatened to break across her face.

So, he waited.

A few hours passed, and twilight was ending. Snow fell in a curtain outside the large window panes, and water condensed in a fog on the glass.

Solas heard the door creak open, though the footsteps were quiet. He continued reading, turning another page. Red hair fell in a curtain in his vision, falling over his shoulders as she rest her chin on the crown of his head. Ava let out a long breathy laugh.

“Red looks good on you, ma sa’lath. How do you ever take such good care of it all? What is your secret?” She stroked the strands of her hair falling over his shoulders.

She smelled of twelve different perfumes, all of an Orlesian variety. It was overwhelming. She didn’t deserve to be drowned in the aroma of human pretentiousness, and he had never missed her subtle scent of cinnamon and mint so much.

Solas raised a brow, closing his book. “I was unaware that I had suddenly sprouted a lustrous mane, vhenan. I am afraid I would not be able to tell you how to maintain it, given that it has only appeared in the last few moments of the evening.”

He could feel her face contort just above him, and she huffed. Her arms slid over his shoulders and she dropped her head to the side, nuzzling the side of his face.

“I have never wanted to be away from here so painfully. Never have I disliked changing clothes so much. Ma sa’lath, escape with me. Take me away from this place.”

“Perhaps I shall, later. First, I shall strip you of your sorrows, and make you yourself once again.” He turned to look at her, heat in his eyes.

Ava’s breath hitched in her throat.

“And.. how shall you accomplish that, ma sa’lath?” It was nearly confident, her voice only quaking at the end.

His eyes drifted low, settling on her lips as she sucked on the lower.

“We shall call for a bath, first to cleanse the smell of them from you. Then I suppose we should take care of that hair of mine that you so admire, vhenan. As you like. I would then..” His voice drifted off, intentionally leaving her to guess. He wanted to ask, to say the words. He loved the sound of her voice trembling, and he played on her imagination to hear it.

Ava’s eyes fluttered and her breath was unsteady.

“What would you then do?”

“I would then worship you. As you are, bare before me.”

She wimpered.

Solas was pleased with the result. He stood from his seat, setting the book down to the side. Ava’s eyes fluttered wide to stare up at him, disrupted by the movement.

“I should… call for that bath.” The eagerness in her voice was palpable.

He bent down to kiss her head.

“If we are to escape later as you wished, yes.”

Ava had never moved so eagerly to leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at coming up with titles. And apparently summaries too.


End file.
